The present invention relates to non-climbing tree stands for attachment to trees.
Outdoorsmen, such as hunters, naturalists, and photographers, often need to gain an elevated vantage point. In this regard, it has been common to use a non-climbing tree stand to provide a stable platform above the ground. Numerous designs involving a variety of construction techniques for non-climbing tree stands are known.
A common arrangement for a non-climbing tree stand is a lower platform having an adjustable, rigid backbar which is placed about the tree and secured to the platform for securing the platform to the tree. The rigid backbar often has been made of tubular steel or heavy gauge plate steel. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,014 of Amacker, the backbar is rigidly secured to a first pair of steel tubes which are telescopically received in a slightly larger pair of steel tubes, with the position of the backbar then being adjusted by means of a locking pin inserted through the telescoping tubes into holes formed in the inner tube.
In recent years, it has become somewhat common to replace the rigid backbar with a length of cable or a chain in order to reduce weight. One difficulty in the use of cable or chain is that the resulting tree stand often has less than optimal stability. Another problem is that the attachment and adjustment of the cable or chain to the platform can be difficult to accomplish, particularly under adverse conditions (such as in the dark or cold or rain). In this regard, it is pointed out that some of the known prior art tree stands using cables or chains have used square tubing attached to the ends of the cables or chains and telescopically received in other pieces of tubing, as described in the Amacker patent above. Other known prior art arrangements have replaced the square tubing with round tubing, which in addition to requiring axial alignment of the tubes in order to insert the locking pin, further complicates matters by requiring radial alignment as well. This can be very difficult to accomplish in the field.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a non-climbing tree stand which is lightweight, stable, easily adjusted, and easily used. It is to the provision of such a non-climbing tree stand that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred form the present invention comprises a non-climbing tree stand for hunting or other outdoor activities. The non-climbing tree stand includes a platform and a tubular frame connected thereto and at least partly supporting the platform. A yoke is connected to the platform for engaging the tree. A cable couples the tubular frame to the tree, and at least one end of the cable has a series of nuts securely mounted there adjacent. A cable retention bracket is detachably mounted to the tubular frame for releasably securing one of the nuts of the cable.
Preferably, an opposite end of the cable has another series of nuts securely mounted there-adjacent and the cable retention bracket comprises keyhole-shaped openings for receiving a section of the cable with a nut thereon and for avoiding accidental disengagement of the nut from the cable retention bracket. Preferably, the nuts comprise ferrules which have been swaged onto the cable.
Preferably, the tubular frame includes hooks and the cable retention bracket includes openings for cooperating with the hooks for detachably securing the tubular frame to the cable retention bracket. Also, preferably the tubular frame is pivotally mounted to the cable retention bracket using the hooks. Also preferably, the cable retention bracket is positioned rather centrally between the sides of the platform and is small enough that even with two ends of the cable attached thereto, the cable retention bracket functions much like a single attachment point.
Preferably, the tubular frame includes members which are oriented at an angle with respect to the platform. Also preferably, the yoke is adapted to at least partly straddle the tree and has scalloped, tree-engaging faces to resist slippage.
In another preferred form, the invention comprises a non-climbing tree stand for use with a tree which includes a platform and a tubular frame connected to the platform for at least partly supporting the platform next to a tree. A tree-engaging yoke is connected to the platform and comprises first and second sections which are oriented at a non-zero acute angle with respect to one another.
In another preferred form, the invention comprises a method of securing a non-climbing tree stand to a tree. The method includes the steps of first draping the cable around the tree and then securing the ends of the cable to a cable retention bracket. One then mounts a support platform and support frame assembly to the cable retention bracket to secure the platform and support frame assembly to the tree. Preferably, the cable is mounted to the cable retention bracket using keyhole-shaped openings formed in the cable retention bracket. Also preferably, the platform and support frame assembly are mounted to the cable retention bracket using hooks and openings for receiving the hooks so that the platform and support frame assembly are pivotally mounted to the cable retention bracket.
The non-climbing tree stand according to the invention has numerous advantages. For example, the use of the cable helps to minimize weight and makes it easier to carry. Moreover, the use of the nuts formed on the cable together with the cable retention bracket makes it easy to attach and use the non-climbing tree stand on a tree. Also, the keyhole-shaped openings in the cable retention bracket make the engagement with the nuts of the cable very stable, reliable, and fool-proof. The use of a series of nuts on the ends of the cable also makes the non-climbing tree stand very easy to adjust. Moreover, the resulting tree stand is very stable and has no projecting parts to snag clothing or equipment. Also, the resulting non-climbing tree stand is extremely stable, even as the user""s weight shifts around on the platform. Also, it is very simple to mount to a tree, particularly owing to the method of first securing the cable and the cable retention bracket before mounting the platform and support frame to the cable retention bracket.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree seat which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and highly effective.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree stand which is lightweight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree stand which can be easily operated, even in low light or other adverse conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree stand which is simple in its construction and is easily adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree stand which is stable in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-climbing tree stand which is quiet in use and during transport.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.